Happy Thanksgiving
by Ayu-Dev
Summary: -ONE SHOT- On thanksgiving, Yoh's extremely bored...so he goes to have a nap on the roof...but who arrives and what happens after? Read and find out n n Shonen-ai fluff!


**I hope you love this story as much as I loved making it XD**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you love this story as much as I loved making it XD! It is a one shot because that is all I ever have time to do…one shots…

Yoh sat in his room…listening to the same music as he did an hour ago. Even though the place was filled with people for celebration…he was bored. Something exciting needed to happen…and for once…he actually didn't want to have the same old "laid back" holiday.

Horo horo was –deep down inside- really excited for Anna to come home from her "once in a blue moon" grocery shop. She said that not only was dinner going to be served…but some kind of special dessert as well.

As he looked out the window…he could just see some of the golden leaves falling from the trees. Then he saw a familiar figure…which definitely caught his attention right away. This person didn't excite him in the good sense…either.

Yoh walked passed Ren…who seemed in the same mood he was in. Bored. He made his way over to the roof…he knew how to get up there…now all he could do, is sit up there. Maybe have a nap before dinner. "Man…I sound like I'm 60…" He said to himself and laughed.

He finally reached the roof, he was about to have a nice peaceful nap when he could faintly hear his name being called. He knew it was Horo by the way he sounded, rather really excited, or really angry.

He got up to get back inside when something…someone…stood right in his path. "Uh…hi." He said slowly as he started to recognize just who he was talking to.

the figure (this was like 6 in the evening…and it was dark out…so Yoh would have to get close to see who it was…which he wasn't at that moment) seemed to be walking closer. "Hello…I see some of your friends still don't take a real liking to me." He said laughing as Yoh finally knew exactly who it was…

"I thought you said the last time we talked that you weren't going to be here…" Yoh said, now walking closer to the figure. "Ha-ha…yes…I thought so too. Other things happened and I had to stay. So I thought I would drop by…nothing more." He replied to his twin's comment.

Yoh –at this point- was close enough to see the face of the person standing in front of him (of course this had to be right on the entrance to the house…). Horo was yelling his name…then everything fell silent.

Yoh looked at Hao…now if Anna came home…she would be informed instantly that he was there. "Ok…I have something for you…but…you have to promise to leave…right after you receive it." He said moving his twin out of the way to the entrance. "Horo…everything is fine…what's all the yelling about?" He shouted pretending not to notice Hao standing on his roof.

Hao looked confused as he stood on the roof on the cold Thanksgiving night. 'Yoh got me something...woow…funny that Anna didn't notice.' He laughed at the thought of what possible thing his twin would say…to his fiancé finding…whatever this gift was.

It started to get a little too cold for Hao's liking, so his spirit warmed him up. So when Yoh finally came back, it was warm (if not warmer then the house below him).

- - - - - Next Day - - - - -

Anna wanted Yoh to be strong and to never lose that strength. So she decided he needed to at least to the jog…which is what he did. It was a shortened one since the Shaman King Fight was long since past. He had completely forgot about the little "episode" the day before…probably too deep in thought about what Anna was planning to do when he got home.

Hao looked at his twin running with the weights on his ankles and shook his head. He was glad that it happened though…he needed to thank him properly. So he jumped out of the tree and followed him. Hoping that Yoh would turn around and notice him sooner or later.

As they both ran…Yoh decided to be lazy and rest…so he went to the nearest tree, and walked towards it to lay in the shade. Hao jumped in the tree and waited for him to look up. It only took about two minutes for Yoh to do so…and when he did, seeing Hao startled him.

"What are you doing here…how long have you been following me?!" Yoh said –even sounding startled- as his twin began to laugh.

"I didn't follow you for even ten minutes before you stopped. I was sitting in a tree when you ran by…so I followed you…that's my story." He laughed while trying not to.

Yoh calmed a little. "Ok…you answered one question…what about the other one…what are you doing here?"

Hao was planning on answering that…he jumped down off the tree and sat down beside his younger twin. "Come to think of it…I was going to go over to your place to talk about yesterday…but since I ran into you along the way…" He lied half way…but he didn't want his twin to know what he was planning. Not yet.

Yoh looked at his twin…and decided to believe what he said. Then he started to recall what happened the day before that made him want to ask Hao what he3 thought of the gift he received. Though of course, like always, Hao beat him to the punch. "By the way…thanks for the gift." His twin said looking him straight in the eyes…and his face was becoming a little close to Yoh's.

Yoh blushed. "It's nothing, why are you so clo…" He was about to ask before being suddenly cut off by his twin pressing his lips upon his own. Yoh's face then became red…he tried to stop him, but his hands were already pinned to the ground.

Hao opened his eyes for a split second to find his twin's reddened face. He smiled as he slowly made his was on top, pinning Yoh to the tree so he couldn't escape…or try to for that matter. He loosened his grip on his twin as Yoh sat there, motionless.

Yoh gathered up some courage and pulled his twin closer and wrapped his arms around him as his face burned. He then started to close his eyes as he felt his twin lick his lip, as in asking for entry. Yoh opened his mouth slowly as his twin began exploring his mouth.

Hao continued kissing his twin passionately as Yoh kept pulling him closer. A few minutes passed and he slowly pulled his mouth away.

Yoh –completely stunned and face still red- looked to his twin. "…H-happy Th-thanksg-gving…" He tried his best to say while still holding his twin close.

Hao looked at him, and laughed. "Don't try too hard." He said as he slipped something in Yoh's pocket, kissed him lightly…and left. His twin just sat there, not knowing what to think…or how to explain to Anna what took him soo long…or why his face was red.

Just as he began to get up, he heard Manta calling him. So he got up and followed the voice…just then he felt something in his pocket. This made him remember that Hao had slopped something in there before leaving. He dug his hand in his pocket when he felt something. He pulled out what seemed to be…one of Hao's glove/armband type thing. Yoh blushed as he slipped it on.

- - - - - Later that day - - - - -

Forgetting that he had it on…he walked in the door. Nobody was home except Anna. She looked directly as his arm…and that's when she started to look evil. "Isn't that armband Hao's?!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Well…I hope you all liked it…it's my first story that ISN'T RATED M!! Finally I made one…I thought it was cute…tell me what you thought of it (nn)  
Oh…btw…the present Yoh got Hao can be anything you think it could be. 'Hint hint' what kind of gift would make 'Hao' kiss Yoh that passionately…and give him his glove/armband thing…?


End file.
